Many parts and components used in mechanical machines, such as track type tractors, dozers, or other machines with continuous tracks, have wear or counterface surfaces in moving or static contact with other components of the machine. An example of such a component is the track sealing system, such as a seal lip and a bushing end face, in the undercarriage of a continuous track. The wear surfaces of these components are subjected to structural and mechanical loads and friction due to the relative motion of the components. Because of these forces, the components are typically made from hard, strong materials such as alloyed steels and other metals. For undercarriages operating in a dry climate, generally known methods of producing a track sealing system are sufficient. However, in other environments, known treatments for sealing systems have relatively poor corrosion resistance, which results in accelerated wear of the counterface surface. This can reduce the life of the track sealing system.
The above concerns have prompted designers to propose various composite overlays to the components. One composite overlay is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,451 to Jiang et al. Jiang '451 includes a method of forming a composite overlay compound on a substrate including forming a mixture including at least one component from a first group of component materials including titanium, chromium, tungsten, vanadium, niobium, and molybdenum. The mixture also includes at least one component from a second group of component materials including carbon and boron and at least one component from a third group of component materials including silicon, nickel, and manganese. The mixture of selected component materials is then applied to a substrate material to form an overly compound. The overlay compound is fused to the substrate to form a mettalurgical bond between the substrate material and the overlay compound.